What Will it Take
by bombayxprodigy
Summary: Toris is leaving but Ivan wont't let him go.


What Will It Take 

The Russian looked down at Lithuania. "What did you say?"

Torris held his ground looking up the Ivan. "I'm leaving. As of March 11th I don't belong to you anymore. I'm not staying her any longer then I have to." He took the scarf off his neck and held it out to Ivan. The blond just stared at it. "I won't need this any longer either," the brunette dropped the scarf when the larger man didn't reach for it and he turned around and left.

As he walked away, slamming the door and walking out into the cold baron wasteland where Russia lived in order to keep all others away, Leit could hear Russia's laughter starting, and he shuddered as it increased.

"TORRIS," Ivan's voice boomed across the frozen tundra, "You may leave now, but you will always be one with Russia!"

Leit shuddered and not from the cold, but he pressed on not looking back, not giving _him _the satisfaction that he knew he would not be left alone.

-  
A little less than a year later

January 1991

Torris sneezed, the blockade had been going on for a while, and it was damaging his economy. The messages he received from his former leader said they would stop if he came back, but he wouldn't. He wouldn't go back to that man!

It was tough, though he had declared his independence from Russia, no one in the EU wouldn't recognize him as his own country. They all turned their back when he asked for help not one would do so.

'Is there no justice in this world?' he thought.

BAM!

He jumped to his feet.

"Why hallo there, Torris." Ivan smiled as if he hadn't just broken down the door, walking casually towards him.

Torris was shaking, it wasn't like the Russians had pulled out fully yet but still this was a shock. "What do you want now? I told you! I'm not coming back. No matter what you do." He said fiercely.

Ivan smiled, "you will come back and it will be of your own accord my dear Leit,"

Torris shuddered angrily, "No one can call me that except Felix. _You _have _no right_!"

Russia moved quickly. He griped the brunette around the neck and slammed him back into the wall behind his desk. "You mock me, Torris. Not many people can get away with that and survive." he squeezed his neck, causing Lithuanian to choke. "Join me Torris~." Russia hissed.

"No!" He managed to get out

"We will see." He pushed closer to his face. The brunette tried to flatten himself away but knew it was no use.

A polite knock came from the direction of the door.

Russia froze.

"Excuse me. I hope we're not interrupting anything terribly important." Iceland walked in with Norway and Denmark following, stepping over the door and over to the front of the desk. Russia stepped away from Torris who bend over holding his bruised throat.

"What are you doing here?" the big man asked, looming over the three smaller nations.

"We," Iceland said, stepping around the desk and past Russia, "are here to give Torris a house warming gift."

"A what?" Lithuania looked up and straight into a red and white, ribbon wrapped, box. He glanced over at Russia, who had tensed.

Iceland gave him a small smile. "Congratulations on becoming a nation Torris."

The tension was so think that it could have been cut with a knife.

The brunette made the first cut, shattering the silence. "Thank you, Iceland." Russia turned stiffly away, striding out the door. Tears flowed silently down Torris's face, "Thank you." he whispered.

Norway and Denmark's eyes followed the other blond as he left.

"That didn't look good." Denmark stated

"It was just a misunderstanding. I think he's confused of what he wants and what his boss wants." Torris said honestly, looking to the door.

"No kidding. I mean after what happened with Latvia-"

"What happened to Ravis?" Lithuania said, panicked.

"Do not worry. He fought them off quite valiantly, and Ivan didn't actually storm his house. He is just a little shaken up." Norway stated in a monotone voice, giving a Denmark a chastising glare.

Lithuania sighed with relief. "Thank you." he said accepting the present.

-EDITED & REUPLOADED-

This stemmed from when Lithuania first became a nation of its own… again… in 1991 Iceland was the first to recognize him (Norway and Denmark are there as back up but weren't there in real life). No doubt Russia was pissed with this turn of events. Lithuania was attacked and tried to be forcible brought back to Russia as was Latvia on a smaller scale.

All info found in Wikipedia


End file.
